ADTTK Valentine's Day Special
by Queen Mist619
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming to the Han Dynasty and for the Angels, Demons, and Hybrids in the Three kingdom! How will they spend their Valentines in China? Join Thorn, Topaz, and Sapphire and see what their Valentine's day will be like and who they spend it with. Warning-there will be lemon and yuri, if not mature or too young DO NOT READ THIS! For your innocent minds! Rated Mature.
1. ThornXLu Bu

**Hello everyone, welcome to the ADTTK Valentine's Day Special!**

**Which I'm sure were told, if you read the note in my story.**

**Thorn, Topaz, and Sapphire will be staring in this story, so if you not comfortable with hot sex or yuri then DON'T READ!**

**Now that that's done let's get on with the Valentine story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine's Special #1: ThornXLu Bu**

It is bright sunny day in for the kingdom of Wei and its people, for everyone were in a joyful mood today. In the village below, you could see the peasants walking about with their loved ones. They were holding hands, giving pecks on the cheek or lip, others hugging, giving gifts, and whispering dirty thought to them. You know why? Yes, today was lovers' day which meant love was flowing in the air it was almost a disease.

There were also Wei soldiers and servants in the community, kissing their lover or flirting with one another. The Wei generals stayed in the castle, either acted like today was a conventional day or wishing others happy lovers' day. Wei generals aren't usual hyped for a stupid tradition such as Valentines.

A little servant girl was seen running through the halls of the castle; she seems to be in rush for someone. The little girl was looking for a specific redhead general in the castle; she was making twists and turns in the halls people might think she was trying to escape an angered general. The girl ran for a good five minutes, till she caught glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and it was at the balcony.

The glimpse of red belonged to none other than the supernatural immortal woman, Princess Thorns Eternity. Thorn wore a red off shoulder dress that stopped above her knees, red stilettos, a white heart belt, and a sliver hair piece in her knee-length crimson hair. She was standing over her balcony looking at the loving couples in the village and castle; kissing, hugging, and all that romantic stuff. And the sweet aroma of love had her feeling anxious. It's not that she detested Valentines, no, but the fact today is her first Valentines in the mortal world. And she is spending it with her beloved human, Lord Lu Bu.

Yes, Lu Bu did want to spend lovers' day with the red princess, which made Thorns very happy. Thorn hasn't been this happy in forever. But she feared that she would mess this day up and would cause Lu Bu to regret going out with her instead of Diao Chan. Just the thought of it was making Thorns more nervous; she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"I can't mess this up. Lu Bu has done so much for me; I would never take him for granted like that bitch did. I am doing it for him and myself because I…I love-" the resonance of quickening footsteps was coming from behind her.

"L-Lady T-Thorns!" The servant girl stutters while catching her breath. "I-I have a message for y-you from L-Lord Lu B-Bu."

The girl holds out red note with a red rose on top. The red general took the note from the young female; she stared at it for a moment before rotating back at the exhausted girl.

"Are you alright?" She asks sympathetically.

"Yes, milady. I'm just catching my breath." She answers.

Thorns gave the girl a tender smile; the girl blushed at how beautiful the woman is when she smiles. The red maiden observed the note before removing the rose. Lady Thorns smiled at the rose, and then read the note. It says:

_Dear my beautiful rose_

_I have a special lover's day surprise for us which I will assume that you will love. Come see me in the forest at 15hundred (3:00 pm) from there our day will begin._

_Lu Bu_

Thorns had a big blush on her face, after reading that message she felt like was going to scream, but she held herself together. Instead she hummed a tune to herself as she exits her quarters and into the halls.

'I wonder what the surprise is. Lu Bu's not the kind of individual who likes surprises or give surprises. But it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Lu Bu that's fine by me." She pondered as she continued down the halls, until it was time to see her love.

**3:00 pm- in the forest**

Lu Bu is in the forest lying back on a tree, as he waited for his beautiful ruby to arrive. As he was waiting for her, he pondered on whether Thorn will like his surprise or not. If it goes as planned then he will final confess his love for her even though they've been together for a year. But then if thing go out of order, he will never forgive himself and Thorns would probably leave him. That's something he doesn't want, he loves her too much to lose.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of horse hooves. Lu Bu could see a red-gray horse coming into his direction with his Thorn on the back. She has arrived. Lu Bu observed Thorns as she commanded her mare to stop before him; it followed her demand. When the red immortal jumped off the horse, his eye widen at her sexy figure. Her long hair was put down and had a sliver hair piece in it, red high shoes, and that dress…oh that luscious dress. That dress fit perfectly on her that it showed her hourglass frame, revealed some of her breast, and that big sweet ass of hers. Damn, just the sight of her made him have an erection.

"Bu? Bu? Lu Bu?" Thorns called out.

"Hello, my Ruby." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Thorns crossed her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After about five minutes of their heated make out session, they broke apart for some air. They were panting for air as the mighty warrior noticed his love had saliva around her mouth. While the princess pants for air, Lu Bu licked their mixed essences off her ruby lips.

"Bu," Thorn pants out. "Is this part of the surprise?"

Lu Bu shook his head.

"No Thorn, this isn't the surprise." She places her hands on her hips.

"Aww." She shot him a teasing smirk. "What is then?"

"Follow me." He takes her hand and leads her out of the woodland.

After a few minutes of walking, Lu Bu has finally reached their destination. An open plain filled with bright red roses, butterflies, and a sparking stream running beside the roses. Thorn's ruby eyes widen in amusement to the majesty of the plain. Never in her elemental lifespan has she witness something this breath taking.

"Lu Bu…this is beautiful." She said. Bu smiled at her.

"I knew you would like it." He took her into the field of roses and motioned her to sit in his lap. "I come here to clear my mind or get away from the commotion in the palace, but I never showed this spot to anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're the first person I have shown this place to." Then he picks up a rose and places it in her hair, then places love kisses on her neck which made her moan.

"My Lord." The red immortal moans as raises her head to allow Bu more access.

They stayed in the rose covered plain kissing, talking, and playing around. The couple also had a picnic made by Lady Thorn, because she wanted to make Lu Bu's favorite meal. The beast gave her a kiss for making them lunch. The sun was setting in the sky coating the sky orange and red. Lu Bu noticed this and smirked at the next surprise he planned.

"Thorn, I have another place to take you." Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"So you have another surprise for us." He nods.

"Come." She nods before following him back to their mares.

The sky has changed as they traveled to their next destination; it was dark and shining stars appeared in the sky. Lu Bu led his beautiful lady to a cave on the beach. They dismounted their mares then walked to the cave entrance. Lord Lu Bu motioned for Thorns to follow; she didn't need to be told twice.

'What's in this cave?' She asks herself.

As they walk further down the cave, the temperature started to become moist and hot. Once they reach the bottom of the cave, steam was rising into the atmosphere and the sound of running water could be heard. Then she saw what Lu Bu intended her to see; a hidden hot spring was in this cave. That's not the only thing here; there were two wine glasses, a bottle of fine wine, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wow, you must know every hidden place in China." Thorn joked; Lu Bu chuckled at her joke.

"No, just the rose plain and this hidden hot spring." He smirked at her. "Well, get in."

"What? We're going in the spring?" Bu nodded at her and she blushed. She was about to decide against it, but then a dirty idea came to her.

'If Lu Bu brought us here for our enjoyment, why not give him a show he'll never forget.' She smirked to herself, going with her plan. "Okay."

She went toward the end of the hot spring and began to undress. She took out her hair piece and threw it to the side; next she kicked of her stilettos and moved them to the side. Then the next thing she did was uninspected and surprised Lu Bu. The powerful woman swayed her hips around, while seductively moving her hands around frame till they stopped at the top of her dress. She slowly pulled down the dress till it fell to the ground, leaving her perfect breast exposed to Lu Bu and in her black panties. She smirked as the beast stared at her big tits; she decided to tease him a little more. Thorn turns her back to him, then bends down to pull her panties down. Once the panties hit the ground, Lu Bu pushed his love into the spring.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed as she hit the boiling water. She rose back to the surface to breath. "Lu Bu, what the fuck was that for!"

Lu Bu was naked in front of her with his dark brown hair down, and to her astonishment Bu had a huge erection. Thorns couldn't look away from it even as he entered the water. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of the tub.

_**Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert!**_

"You should know better than to tease me like that." He whispered to her.

'Shit, Bu is making me so hot!' She yells in her head, as she felt herself getting wet at his tone. "Why?"

"Because something like this will happen." The next thing that happened, Bu opened her legs and placed his head into her wet pussy.

"Ooohhhhh!" Thorn moaned as she fell on her back.

Lu Bu licked up her juices, while listening to her beautiful moans. She tastes like vanilla and raspberries, it was making his mind go haywire. The immortal's legs wrapped around Bu's head pulling her pussy closer to his wet tongue. She backed ached up when his experienced tongue lick her nub.

"Bu! Oh, Bu! Ahhhh!" She screamed when his finger touched her cult. "Bu, stop! Stop! I don't wanna cum yet!"

She removed her wetness from his tongue that was dripping with saliva and her juices. Thorns got back into the water then pushed her lover to the edge. Her eye held a mixture of love and lust in them, and that made the mighty warrior harder.

"Not until I pleasure you!" with that said she dunked under the water; grabbed his dick and licked it.

She could hear Bu roar above her, which she was enjoying. Guess the animal can be tamed. She then placed his meat stick in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Lu Bu proceeded to moan and buck his hips to make her take more of him, which she didn't mind doing. Then he placed hand on her head; Thorn sucked harder and faster on his dick as his fluids were dripping down her throat. After a good ten minutes of giving her love a blowjob, Bu pulled her up to kiss her. He could taste himself on her tongue, it was intoxicating. Their tongues wrestled as the big man pulled her on his lap; Bu's tongue won.

After a while, Lu Bu dipped a figure under the water and inside Thorn's pussy. The red princess let out a loud moan and ached her back when it happened, which gave Bu the chance to kiss her breast. He took her right mound into his mouth while his other hand played with other; he soon switched to the other. Thorns continued to scream and ache at Lord Bu's torment.

"Bu! Bu! Bu, I'm…I'm…ohhhh!" Bu shoved two more fingers inside her. "Please…Bu, I…I want you!"

He suddenly stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Are you sure, Thorn. We can stop." He told her with concern.

"No, I want this. You want this. Please Bu, don't stop because of me."

"Alright, just tell me to stop and I will." She nods.

Without warning, he rammed his manhood into her hotness. The couple moaned together, before Lu Bu thrusts into her in a slow pace. His thrusts felt powerful and at the same time meaningful. Lord Lu Bu's grip on her legs tightened as he thrusted harder into her. Bu kissed his beauty in red in the process; Thorns screamed into the kiss. She also thrusted herself onto his manhood, but she wanted her Bu-kun to go faster.

"Lu Bu," She cried, Lu Bu looked at her. "Fuck me as faster and harder as you can!" She commanded.

"You don't have to say it twice." He let go of himself and fuck her like no other man has ever had; he penetrated her deeper, harder, and faster.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed his shoulders to support herself. "Yes, Lu Bu, yes!"

"Shit, you're so damn tight!" He moaned as he pumped himself in and out of her.

Their moans and screams echoed throughout the cave as they continued to fuck each other. They continued their hot sex for a few hours until Infinity's sister made an announcement.

"Bu…I'm-I'm cumming!" She cries out as she was being grinded against the earthy wall by Lu Bu.

"Don't! Not yet!" He pulled out of her and she fell to the ground; fluids were rushing out of her cunt. "On your hands and knees." She gave him a confused visage. "Now!" He commanded.

Thorns did as she was told and waited for him to do something. The animal got behind her, removed some of her long hair till he got a full view of her ass, then thrusted his dripping dick into her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, BU!" Princess Thorn moaned, she clutched her head and lowered her head, while at the same time raising her ass.

Lu Bu gripped her shoulders as her continued to penetrate her deeper because of the new position. Thorns thrusted back when Bu thrusted forward. The sound of their voices and slapping wet skin was heard in the hidden hot spring. The older being fingered the princess's slit as he pumped inside her; fluids running down his fingers.

"Lu Bu, I…I-" She tried to say, but her beloved cut her off.

"Together…we'll come together!" He panted, his own release was coming and he wanted to tell her he loves her.

After about three more thrusts, they yelled for release.

"Ah, my Ruby Rose!" He yelled; squirting out his seed into the woman he loves.

"Lu Bu, I love you!" Thorn Eternity cried as she released her essence on his hand and the ground.

They rode of their orgasms before the mighty warrior pulled out and they collapsed. Lu Bu pulled her on top of him. They stared at one another for a moment before one of them spoke.

_**Lemon over!**_

"What did you say?" Lu Bu asked her.

"I said I love you, Lu Bu." She confessed. "Do…Do you feel the same for me? Or-" She got her answer when Bu placed his lips on her. She felt love and compassion coming from his lips as they kissed.

"I love you too." He confessed as well. "I feel mad in love with you ever since that incident at my father's castle and when you challenged me. Everything you did and done has cause me love you more than I have for Diao Chan. And I don't regret it one bit, I love you too much to lose you."

"My Lord Lu Bu," Thorns let the salty tears run down her face as she smiled at him. "You're the first person in this world who has ever made me feel loved and important. I've never felt this way anyone in forever and I thought that I…I would mess up this day…and you would leave me and back to her." Bu wiped away her tears.

"My Princess, I would never leave you for another no matter what. I love you and you only." He held her tight and brushed the hair out of her hair before he pecked her on the nose. "Happy Lovers' Day, my Princess."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Mighty Warrior."

They shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

**Man, that was so sweet I made myself cry.**

**Topaz: Sure, but I loved the sex scene are doing one for me? Say yes or die!**

**Yes.**

**Topaz: Yeah!**

**I know I was suppose to post this story up before or on Valentine's Day, but I have so much school work and all. And I have to write Topaz's Valentine's Day. So I thought that I post this up early, just to get some feedback from y'all. So yeah that's it.**

**Well better get back to work, review! Bye!**


	2. Sun JianXTopazXSun Ce

**Hello everyone, welcome to another episode of ADTTK Valentine's Day Special!**

**Which I'm sure were told, if you read the note in my story.**

**Thorn, Topaz, and Sapphire will be staring in this story, so if you not comfortable with hot sex, three ways, or Yuri then DON'T READ!**

**Now that that's done let's get on with the Valentine story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine's Special #2: Sun JianXTopazXSun Ce**

"Lady Topaz!" called Da Qiao as she wondered around the Wu castle looking for the happy demon princess. "Lady Topaz!"

She's been wandering the castle for what seems like hours and still no sign of Topaz. The older Qiao ponder to give up looking for her, but she has to find her for Lord Sun Jian. Before she stared her search for the immortal, Sun Jian called her into the throne room quarters and demanded her to find Topaz for he wanted to tell her something.

"Oh, where is Topaz?" Da pouted.

"You are looking for that cretin." A voice spoke behind her; Da jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. She turned around to see Lord Zhou Yu.

"Hello Lord Zhou Yu, Happy Lover's Day!" She greeted. "Are you planning to spend this day with my sister?" She giggled.

"Yes and Happy Lover's Day to you." He says back. "Now why is it you are looking for Lady Topaz?"

"Lord Sun Jian requests her."

"For what?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say."

"But this day is Lover's Day, he shouldn't be requesting for anyone unless…" He ponders silently.

Da looks at him confused.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, Da."

"Have you seen her, Zhou Yu?"

"No, and don't care to." He crosses his arms.

"Lady Topaz is harder to find than Xiao."

"Am I really?" spoke a high pitch voice.

Da jumped again as she turned to see the dark skin girl standing behind her with that smile on her face.

"Topaz, where were you?" Da asked in shock; Yu rolled his eyes at the demon.

"Somewhere." She answered while rocking back and forth. "The fuck you want?"

"Lord Sun Jian told me to tell you, he wants to see you in the throne room." Da informed.

"Okay." Topaz replied.

Da nodded to her before walking away to spend her Valentines with her lover. And no it's not Sun Ce. Topaz and Zhou Yu were the only persons standing in the halls; Topaz was about to leave but Yu stopped her.

"What does Lord Sun Jian want you for?" He asked her in a serious and demanding tone.

'He still doesn't trust me? Whatever, I don't give fuck if this bitch like me or not.' She ponders. "How the fuck should I know, I just hearing this right now." The demon pushed Yu aside and continued her way to Jian's location.

As she made her way through the castle, she observed the servants flirting or doing sexual moments with their partners. Topaz was chuckled at the sight. Despite her hatred for Valentine's Day, she doesn't mind as long as humans are fucking, drinking and whatever else is depraved. If there's one fucking thing that hell hates, is no sin on holidays; that pisses them off.

Once Topaz arrived at the throne room, she entered the room Lord Sun Jian was sitting in his chair reading a scroll; he looked away from the scroll when the princess entered the room. An idiot might believe he was watching her come toward him, when he's really looking at her big boobs and sexy hips. Then the Tiger imagined himself pouncing out of his chair, tackling Topaz to the floor, and having his sexual desire with her. Just the image of that happening made Jian have a huge boner in his pants. This didn't go unnoticed by the Demon princess.

"Hello Topaz, happy to see you. Happy Lover's Day." Sun Jian greeted her.

Topaz took her gaze off his stiff pants to glance at him.

"What the fuck ever, what did you need me?" Topaz questions the senior man.

"I want to give you something." He blushes. "It's something I wanted to do for a long time now."

'I know where this is going and I might like it.' She considered in her head. "Shit, what is it?"

"Come here." He motions her to come forward; she followed his command.

_**Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert!**_

As she stood in front of her lord, she lowered her head towards him. Without warning, Sun Jian clashed their lips together. Topaz could taste the heat and lust behind the kiss; she kissed him back but with little affection. The kiss soon turned into a French kiss; tongues wrestling for dominance. Sun Jian's pants were getting tighter as they kissed and desperately bucked his hips in wanting.

'Mmmm, he's must really want me. Let's see how far I can tease him.' She plots.

She broke their heated make out session before lowering herself to his legs. Without Sun Jian's permission, she pulled down his pant with his undergarments and his erect penis sprung out. The orange princess pondered about how big Sun Ce's might be.

"Damn Lord Sun Jian, you're so big! I can help you rid of it." She then placed small kisses around the head down to the base.

Sun Jian moaned when she did that and it made him harder. He was rewarded by the warmth of her mouth around his cock; his hands tightly clutched the armchairs and moaned in the process. Jian couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, after years of lusting for her and his jealousy toward his own son Ce finally paid off. Topaz's hot tongue swirled around the huge penis while playing with his balls like toys.

"You're an expert at this aren't you?" The fierce tiger panted.

Topaz removed the cock out of her mouth to answer; pre-cum dripping down her lips.

"You could say that." She answered.

"I didn't say for you to stop." He growled before shoving his penis back in her mouth.

Topaz continued giving her lord a blowjob, while listening to his moans and groans. Then without a care, Sun Jian ripped off her top and started playing with double D's. She moaned around his cock in the process, and she felt her pussy getting wet. When that occurred, Topaz tore off her thong, threw it behind her and fingered herself. Sun Jian saw this and without caring, he came inside her mouth. Onyx's sister swallowed cum after cum till he was out; some of the essence spilled out of mouth, and down her throat to her breast.

'Mmmm, he tastes so fucking good. If only Ce was here.' She received her wish when a voice spoke behind her.

"Father, Topaz." They both turned to the source of the voice and standing in the room was none other than The Little Conquer, Sun Ce.

"Son! Um…Uh wh-what are y-you doing here?" The Wu king asked him; Topaz laughed at him stuttering.

"Well, I **was** looking around the castle for Topaz, and then I heard commotion in this room. Turns out to be **my father** was fucking **Topaz's** mouth, as she fucks herself!" Ce turns his attention the masturbating princess; and it was turning him on. "And it's fucking hot!"

Jian tilted his head in confusion as Topaz started at Ce's growing erection, just the image of Ce's penis pumping in and out of her was making her wetter. She's gonna get his dick wet weather he likes it or not. The next event surprised them both, the prince of Wu strips out of his armor and clothes until he was completely nude.

'Fuckin shit, Sun Ce is so hot! And that dick…it's fuckin bigger than I thought!' Her mind screamed in excitement as she released her juices on the floor.

"Topaz!" Ce called to her, looking at her juices on the floor. "Get over her and lye on your back!" Topaz happily obliged; she waited for further instructions.

Ce gripped her legs and opened them wider before lowering his head and plunged his moist tongue in her wet jewel.

"Oh! Oh, Ce! More!" She moaned in pleasure.

Ce did as she told with no hesitation. He moved his hot tongue around her cult; lapping up her tasty liquids, and touching her sensitive spots.

"Ce! Ce! CE!" The lusty princess cried in ecstasy.

Suddenly, a pair of hands was placed around Topaz's wrists; keeping her in place on the floor. The demon looks up to see Lord Sun Jian gripping her wrists. Then he dunks his head to take her left nipple in his mouth; biting, sucking, and licking it. After Ce was done licking her delightful essence, he took her other nipple in the mouth; tormenting it like his father. The Demon queen's sister moaned and came as these men were putting her in this hot, sexy, beautiful torment. Never in her immortal life has she done something like this. Sure, she has had sex with mortals from time to time in this world, but nothing can compare to this.

"Ce," Ce turns to his father. "I'll take from the back, you can have the front!"

"Hell yeah!" He agreed.

Both men pulled the panting girl up on her before lining their penis with her ass and dripping vagina. Topaz wrapped her legs around Sun Ce's waist and tried to force his dick inside her. Ce saw this and passionately kissed her before whispering.

"If you want us to stop then tell us, okay?" He said with concern.

"I don't want you to stop, Ce! I've been waiting too long for this to quit now! Just fuck me, Ce!" She commanded.

Both men plunged themselves inside her with intense force.

"AAhhhhhhh! Oh fuck yeah!" She moans, her boobs bouncing in pleasure.

"Topaz! You feel so good on my cock!" Ce cried as he thrust himself inside her.

Sun Jian ignored them in favor of pounding into her sexy ass. The trio moaned and groaned in their intimate activity. They continued their sexual for hours until the King of Wu came into her ass. He fell to the ground in exhaustion; Ce and Topaz were on the ground continuing their fun. Topaz was riding Ce, while he watches her bounce up and down.

"Oh! Ah! Ah!" Topaz moans.

The knot in Ce lower region was getting tighter and he had to cum.

"Topaz, I'm cumming!" Ce announced.

"Yes, Ce! Come now! Come inside me now!"

"AAHHHHH!" He released his seed inside the evil beauty as Topaz did the same.

Topaz lifted herself off his dick to the ground; their mixed cum pooling out her pussy like a waterfall with Jian's cum following behind.

_**Lemon over!**_

After a few minutes of rest, the trio got redressed and cleaned themselves. Sun Jian placed a kiss on Topaz's cheek before he exits the room. Sun Ce was about to leave to, when the princess grabbed his arm in a loving embrace. The Little Conquer kissed on the lips before they left the throne room.

"Hey Topaz, Happy Lover's Day!" He says to the demon girl.

"Can we go get a drink? I'm thirsty." She smiled up at him.

"Hell yeah, we can!" He said. "Then maybe tonight we can go for round two." He winked at her.

"Oh Ce, I adore your dirty mind. It's so…sinful." She licks her lips in seduction.

"And I adore you." Topaz giggled at him.

The two of them did as they planed; they drunk some booze till they were wasted and then fucked all night not giving a care if anybody heard them.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Sapphire's Valentine will bee updated soon to finish this story up!**

**Review, give me some feed back! Bye!**


	3. SapphireXMi Shin

**Hello everyone, welcome to the last episode of ADTTK Valentine's Day Special!**

**Which I'm sure were told, if you read the note in my story.**

**Thorn, Topaz, and Sapphire will be staring in this story, so if you not comfortable with hot sex or Yuri then DON'T READ!**

**Now that that's done let's get on with the Valentine story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine's Special #3: SapphireXMi Shin**

"It's seems like Valentine's Day is almost over. Such a damn pity for these dim-witted humans." spoke the young demon princess, Sapphire.

She was right; Valentine's Day is almost over for the mortals in Wei. A full moon shined in the night with millions of stars shining like diamonds in the dark sky, fireflies dancing in the voice as the crickets chirped a lovely sound, and the scent of lust and love filled the girl's nostrils. She looked down at the village below to see peasant having a wonderful time with the ones they love; it disgusted her. She has not seen any gay couples this entire day, not in the village or the castle; it was pissing her off.

"What does a demon have to fucking do to see lesbian action in this human prison? Kill a care bear!?" Sapphire complains.

"Hey Sappy!" The princess looks behind her to see the carefree archer coming her way. She turns back to the balcony with a sour visage. "Happy Lover's Day!"

Sapphire rolls her pupil-less eyes at the man.

"Valentines is nothing but bullshit." She says.

Xiahou Yuan scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"I'm guessing you're not the one for love, right?" He asked as he leaned on the balcony with the demon.

"Yes, I'm the girl who prefers lust over love. It's disgusting." Sapphire spoke with abhorrence.

"Love is not that bad, when you're with the right person." He says.

'That's some bullshit nonsense.' Sapphire ponders.

"Do you have a lover, Sapphire?" He asks suddenly.

"Yes." She answers Cao Cao's cousin. 'But they're in hell, where they want to be.'

"Where is he?"

"None of your fuckin concern." Yuan seemed to shut up after that.

They stood silent for a moment, when a question popped into the blue female's head.

"Yuan, where is Mi Shin?" She questions the archer; Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Inquisitiveness."

"What does that mean?"

"Curiosity, you moron!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay Sappy!" He held hands up in defense. "She's in her room. Her room is down the hall, make a right and it should be on your left."

"Thanks enjoy your night." She said before walking away from the balcony into the hallway.

The princess of homosexuality walked down the halls following Yuan's directions to Thorn's bodyguard's quarters. Mi Shin, ever since Sapphire saw the young blonde she has been lusting for her. Her long blond hair touched her waist, light brown eyes, that milky skin, and slender stature is too hard for the young demon to ignore. And the thought of having the eighteen year old underneath her is making her hot.

"Hahaha, I'm gonna have some fun with little Shin." The dark blue fiend smirked; sharp fangs showing as well.

After about five minutes, Sapphire appeared at Mi Shin's room. Her smirk widen into a smile as she went for the paper door. Then suddenly, she heard soft whimpers coming from the room.

'What the fuck?' Sapphire thinks.

Without another though, the supernatural becomes one with the darkness and crawls on the walls till she is in Lady Mi Shin's room. Once in the interior of Mi Shin's quarters, she slipped out of the shadows to the floor. When she raised her cranium to see the blond girl, she tried not to be astonished at what see was looking at.

"Mmmm…ah…ah…" Mi Shin whimpered as she fingered her cunt.

'So, Ruby's little bodyguard is touching herself for pleasure. Interesting.' Sapphire eyes glowed with excitement.

As the anonymous blue immortal observed the moaning mortal, she also notice the girl wearing nothing but an unfastened pink kimono. Her petite breast was bare to Sapphire's view; her grin grew wider and she felt herself getting hot. She watched the girl for a while before pending on joining her fun time.

"May I join you?" Mi Shin froze as she heard a mysterious voice in the room.

"Who-Who's there?" She covers herself before getting off the bed to look for the unidentified person. "Show yourself!" She cried with her sword in her possession.

"On the bed, little Shin." Spoke the unknown voice.

The frightened girl swiftly turned around to her bed, ready to cut whoever was in her room. Once she did, the demon female was sitting on her bed with a devilish grin and her deep blue eyes glowing with lust. Mi Shin stepped back in shock that she was in her room. How the hell did she get in without her noticing?

"Lady Sapphire, what are you doing in my quarters?" she asked the grinning demon princess.

"Oh nothing, sweet little Mi Shin." Sapphire lied. "I was retiring to my quarters, passing by your room and all. But then I heard…whimpers coming from your room. The rest I think you can figure out."

Shock was shown on her face at her elucidation.

'Oh no, she heard me AND show me fucking myself. Oh Kami, if word gets out I'll be ruined and my lady will never look at me the same again.' Mi was panicking in her mind. 'I have to think of something and fast.'

"To be honest with you little Mi Shin, you are not the only female in my lifespan to be caught masturbating. In fact, it's quite common to do so where I'm from." Sappy says; Mi Shin relaxed at that.

"It is?" the other girl nods. "Okay, so you won't tell anyone right?"

"Hahaha, I didn't say shit about that baby." Mi Shin frowned.

"Sapphire, I know you have this…thing for me and all. But please don't tell anyone, I'll be in big trouble with Lady Thorn." She begged the dark blunette.

"She doesn't know?" the blonde looks away from her.

'This is getting better, for me at least.' She ponders devilishly. "Tell you what Mi, I'll keep your secret from getting out, but you have to give me something in return."

'I do not like the sound of this.' Mi takes in a deep breath before talking. "Fine, what do you want? Money, jewels, my loyalty?"

"All of those sound fuckin good, but no."

"What is it then?"

_**Yuri Alert! Yuri Alert!**_

Sapphire removes herself from the bed and walks over to the eighteen year old. Mi Shin stood her ground as the princes approached her.

"Are you a virgin, Mi Shin?" She inquires.

"Y-No!" Mi lied to the demon; Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're such a shitty liar."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because," without warning, Sapphire pulls of the kimono before throwing Mi Shin back on the bed. Within a blink of an eye, a naked Sapphire crawled on top of the frightened blond before whispering in her ear. "I want to be your first."

The young adult gasped as Sapphire licked her ear and played with her tidies. Mi Shin was so confused at the moment, because she knew the demon had a crush on her but didn't have an idea she also lusted for her too. Plus, she didn't know if she should be enjoying it or not. Sapphire's tongue began to travel from her ear lobe to her chin and down her neck; a trail of saliva flowing behind.

"Oh!" Shin moaned at the action, and a Sapphire grinned.

"I see that you're liking this, little Mi." Sappy cooed at the brown eye girl.

Sapphire's hands began to play with Mi Shin's hard nipples; twisting, pulling, and rubbing until they had enough. Thorn's bodyguard squirmed under the older being while moaning in the process. Sapphire licked her lips at how adorable and tasty Mi Shin looks underneath her; she was also getting wet at the sight.

"Mi Shin, if you keep doing it like that I gonna fuckin eat you." Mi Shin blushed, but then moaned when a nipple went in the devil's mouth.

"Ahhhh! Sapphire!" Onyx's sister's tongue swerved, bit and sucked on the nipple as her hand played with her right mound. She then did the same with the other.

The Wei warrior covered her eyes with her arms; the sight was too hot watch. She whimpered, moan, panted as the hell princess continued to torment her. When Sapphire was done with her breast, she dragged her tongue down her stomach and navel till it reached her pussy. The scent of lemon and vanilla went up her nose; it smelt…good.

"She's almost ready to blossom. Time for preparation." She said.

Mi Shin observes Sapphire lifting her legs in the air and licking them up like a lollypop. The beautiful blond quickly covers her mouth to cover the scream, as she felt the dark skin girl's hand pump in and out of her. Shin gasped and closed her eyes shut as it happened.

"That is the shit, Mi you are so wet down here." Mi Shin bucks her hips and opens her legs wider to take in the hand. "Better clean this pussy up."

Sapphire continues to thrust her hand inside her, while watching the girl blush and moan at the same time. Her other hand went up her leaking vagina; this sexual activity was bringing her close to her climax. Mi Shin continues to watch the hand go inside her as her juices pouring out at the same time; she couldn't take it any more she had to cum or she'll lose it.

"Sapphire! Sapphire, please! I'm…I'm gonna cum!" She yells out.

Once that was said, the hand was removed from her cunt and a wet tongue took its place.

"OOOHHHH! AAAHHHH!" Sapphire licked and thrusted her tongue in the milky girl's treasure while listening to her hot cries.

The bed rocked and creaked underneath Mi Shin as she bucked her hot, leaking flower in Sappy's face. The girl gripped the bed sheets, ached her back, and breast bouncing up and down as the tongue penetrated her deeper and faster inside her. Sapphire's other hand pumped harder and faster inside herself like her tongue. After moments later, the bodyguard released her essence on Sapphire's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as liquids spilled out of her pussy onto the demon princess's face; Sapphire came after her.

When their orgasms were done, Mi Shin collapsed and blacked out for the night. As for Sapphire, she licked the cum off her face till it was all gone, and then crawled onto the Mi Shin's sleeping form till her neck was in sight.

_**Yuri Over!**_

"Now for last act of the night." Sapphire's fangs glistened in the dark room before biting down on the sleeping girl's shoulder. The fangs retracted back into her mouth, blood dripping down her lips; and if you look real closely, you can see two punctured marks on her shoulder. "You are now mine, Mi Shin. Good night."

With that said; she got redressed, covered the girl with a blanket, before exiting the room in silence.

"Guess Valentine's Day isn't shitty as it sounds." The blue princess says as she walks back to her room with a cigarette in hand.

* * *

**Well guys hope you like the story and everything else.**

**Don't forget to send me a review on how good or bad I did.**

**ADTTK part 2 will be up soon, I don't know when but it will.**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
